


Dream a Little Dream

by thinkpink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tropes abound, Year of Shance 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: Shiro is an adult - he knows how feelings work. He definitely knows his own feelings. Right?





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Year of Shance January prompt "new beginnings" and it is a verrrrry loose interpretation of that prompt lol.

Soft hands grasped his wrists, holding them to the mattress above his head. Hooded blue eyes met his own as hips rolled in his lap, his straining cock sinking further into tight, wet heat. 

Bracing both feet on the mattress, he pushed his own hips up, driving even deeper to knock the breath out of his partner.

 _”Shiro!”_

It was moaned so desperately, Shiro had no choice but to pull his hands out of his partners hold, grasp them by their slim waist and lift, just to pull them back down forcefully.

“Fuck…Shiro, _please.”_

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Wrapping his arms around soft, brown skin, Shiro dragged him down against his chest, rolling them both over. Lean, muscular legs wrapped around his waist as if on instinct, or perhaps out of habit. This was something they had done many times together and would continue for so long as they were both able.

Shiro knew this with certainty, the warmth he felt inside, it was more than just the act of sex – it was so much more.

Winding his fingers into auburn curls, Shiro leaned back enough to bring their mouths together as he found a rhythm again, thrusting his hips purposefully.

Sliding his tongue deeper into the willing mouth below him, licking across sharp teeth, biting into a full bottom lip only to suck it into his mouth.

The cock rubbing against his stomach was growing even harder, precum leaking heavily.

Shiro dipped down, taking soft flesh into his mouth, littering their throat with gorgeous dark bruises. Enough to be visible, he wanted everyone to see – wanted everyone to know this man was taken, was _his._

“Shiro, I’m close—fuck, I’m gonna—” With a choked off groan, hot sticky cum exploded between them, pulsing again and again. 

“Fuck, Lance, _baby._ Come for me, I want you to feel so good—I love you so fucking much.” Shiro was babbling, he couldn’t help it. Something about Lance lowered his inhibitions so unexpectedly. 

Lance whimpered, riding out his orgasm. He slid his hands into Shiro’s hair, holding him tight, his mouth right against Shiro’s ear as he moaned.

“I love you, Takashi—I love you.” 

That’s was all it took for him to let go, shoving his cock as deep as he could as he flooded Lance’s tight ass with his own release.

 _Fuck,_ he loved Lance so much, he’d never felt this way about anyone, never wanted someone so desperately.

Pressing his face into Lance’s throat, he moaned, long and low. 

He was still moaning when he woke up.

+

As deeply as he had been sleeping, quite suddenly he was not. 

Shiro sat up in a panic, heart racing, his cock softening inside of disgustingly sticky boxer briefs. Pressing a hand to his chest in a useless attempt to calm his pounding heart, he took stock of the situation. 

It was morning, or close enough that he could wake up and start the day. 

He was alone in bed, as had been the norm for many years now. 

He was sitting in his own jizz, having come in his sleep like a hormonal teenager. 

He had been dreaming about _Lance._

Shiro fell backwards onto the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow to clutch to his chest.

_What the fuck?_

He’d been dreaming about Lance! About kissing him, fucking him—loving him. 

Shiro covered his face with his right hand, the Galra metal warm but not quite as forgiving as real human flesh. 

He could still feel it. The flush of warmth, the utter truth in his touches, the absolute depth of his feelings. 

It felt so good. 

And hearing Lance return those feelings, the way he’d wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, how he’d kissed him as if he couldn’t get enough.

Shiro shivered at the memory, his spent cock giving a small twitch of renewed interest.

This was wrong.

He didn’t love Lance, and Lance certainly didn’t love him.

It was just a dream. A realistic, highly enjoyable dream. 

But a dream never the less.

Shiro sighed, throwing his pillow aside and sitting back up. He cringed at the now cooled cum seeping through the front of his underwear. 

Stripping them off and throwing them into his laundry basket, he headed into the en suite bathroom to start his morning routine, beginning with a very cold shower.

+

Fully dressed and ready to face the day, Shiro headed towards the galley to grab breakfast. 

He’d pretty much put the whole thing out of his mind – dream? what dream? – until the second he entered the make-shift kitchen to catch the tail end of Lance’s laughter.

The blue paladin was sat at the table, his favorite blue kitty mug in front of him – full of that weird Klaxian tea he loved, Shiro was sure. He was looking at something Pidge had on her comms tablet, and whatever it was must have been entertaining because it wasn’t long before he was laughing again. 

It was a musical sound, beguiling and contagious, and it set Shiro’s heart to racing.

_Oh no._

Suddenly tense, Shiro busied himself at the far counter with his own breakfast, dry toast and coffee. Unable to hide anymore, he was just about to turn around and face the music when Keith breezed into the kitchen, snatching his own mug off the counter.

Haphazardly pouring coffee into his cup – Keith was not a morning person, no matter how long they’d had this routine – the red paladin turned to face him.

“Why are you all tense?”

Schooling his expression into one of polite confusion. “Tense? I’m not tense.”

“Now you’re even more tense,” Keith replied, his brow furrowed in suspicion. 

Shiro put all of his effort into relaxing, dropping his shoulders back down where they were supposed to be.

“I’m not tense,” he spoke coolly. 

Keith rolled his eyes, grabbing a piece of toast off Shiro’s plate. 

“Whatever, don’t tell me,” he said, turning to join the others at the table. 

With no other option, Shiro followed him, taking a seat beside his best friend, despite his desire for Keith to not ask more questions. The only other option was next to Lance and that was _not_ happening.

However, this spot had the unfortunate consequence of putting him directly across from the star of his dream, which was possibly worse than if he’d sat next to him.

Lance turned a bright smile his way, his blue eyes sparkling in the florescent light. God, did he always look this beautiful in the morning?

“Morning, Shiro!”

Shiro was quick to lift his mug up to lips, attempting to disguise the blush he _knew_ was staining his cheeks.

_Fucking fair skin, can’t hide shit around here._

He tried to ignore Lance’s slightly hurt expression, nodding his head in a return greeting.

Now Lance just looked confused, and that was more than Shiro could deal with. 

Looking away quickly, he found Keith watching him curiously, eyes narrowed.

Shiro looked down at his plate and made a call. He didn’t even like breakfast that much if he was being honest. Toast? Who even ate toast?

Standing up too quickly, the chair he’d been in slid back noisily. Shiro downed his remaining coffee and pushed his plate toward Keith.

“I’m gonna hit the training deck, I’ll catch you guys around later!” It was too loud even to his own ears, but there was no retracting it.

Ignoring three sets of wary eyes, Shiro hightailed it out.

God, what was _that?_

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the strands tightly.

What, did he have some kind of crush on Lance? All because of a wet dream?

Making it to the locker rooms in record time, Shiro changed into his training clothes. Tight spandex leggings that the Alteans had reinforced to withstand even the sharpest blades, and his favorite grey tee-shirt, soft and thin from years of wear.

Moving onto the training deck, he signaled for the droid sequence to begin, his bayard shifting into a large, violet broadsword in his hand. 

Taking a deep breath, Shiro let himself fall into the motions that came to him as naturally as breathing after four years of serving as the black paladin.

The unfortunate side effect of such a skill was that running through training sequences didn’t quite clear his mind like it used to.

Even while fluidly weaving across the deck, taking out droids with precision, his thoughts were filled with Lance.

It was so stupid. It wasn’t like he liked him! He’d never even thought about him before that dream.

Well, he’d thought of him – of course he had, they were friends. After four years on the ship together, they were practically family. He loved Lance.

And within four years of close quarters and constant contact, it would have been impossible not to notice how beautiful Lance was. They all saw that, he’d even gotten Keith to comment on it once when the red paladin had been tipsy from alien liquor. 

Obviously, he’d noticed the way Lance had grown, standing nearly eye to eye with Shiro. Filling out quite nicely – light muscles covering slender arms and legs, a swimmer’s body for sure. 

The blue paladin spent more time in the pool than he did on the training deck, so it only made sense. 

Sometimes Shiro went with him. He’d found he enjoyed swimming laps when Lance was there to joke around with, laughing at Shiro’s terrible breast stroke before gently correcting his form.

It _was_ nice to see Lance in his element, moving through the water as naturally as a fish, watching his muscles flex with his movements. 

Lance had that little dip in his back that Shiro found so sexy, something about it made him want to run his tongue through the valley of muscle up his spine. 

The sudden, unexpected smack of a droid’s training blade against the back of his head pulled him from his thoughts.

Hissing at the pain, Shiro regained his footing, turning to take out the offending droid and three others.

At the last slash of his blade, the disembodied voice of the training deck informed him the sequence was complete and he watched as the droids popped away. 

A slow clapping from behind him pulled his attention to the entrance, where Keith leaned against the door frame.

“I’m honestly surprised it took that long for you to get hit, you were clearly not paying attention.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, though Keith was right, and moved to the side of the room to grab his water bottle. 

Keith sauntered over, watching Shiro appraisingly. 

“What’s up with you? You were totally weird at breakfast.”

Shiro winced, downing half of the bottle, before pushing his sweaty bangs off his face. 

He wanted to brush Keith off, but an even stronger part of him wanted to say something, get it off his chest.

Still holding his hair back, hand clutching his water bottle hard enough to spray, Shiro spoke to the floor.

“I think I have a crush on Lance.”

He tensed, waiting for Keith’s inevitable overreaction. 

“Yeah, duh. What about it?”

Shiro whipped his head up, eyes wide, and Keith stepped back as if alarmed.

“Wait, is this news to you?”

Shiro tossed his hands up, squeezing water all over the floor. 

“Yeah!” 

Keith snorted laughter, quick to lift his own hands placatingly when Shiro stepped towards him.

“Wow, okay, let’s try this again,” he said, still snickering. “Why do you think you have a crush on Lance?”

Shiro huffed, looking around furtively. “I had a _dream.”_

Now it was Keith’s turn to look surprised. “Well, that’s uh, not surprising. I mean—you totally have a crush on him.” 

“And why do you think that?” Shiro had to ask.

Keith shrugged. “The way you look at him. Seemed obvious.”

“Yeah well, it wasn’t.” Shiro breathed in deep, releasing it slowly. “So what do I do?”

“What do you mean?” Keith raised his eyebrow questioningly. “You have a crush on him, so what. It’ll go away.”

Shiro turned baleful eyes to his best friend. “Seriously?”

Keith placed his hands on his hips, blowing a breath upwards to move his bangs out of his face.

“Look, do you have a crush on Lance or do you _like_ Lance?” His voice was harder than before, emphasizing the significance of his question.

Shiro considered it seriously, before shrugging somewhat uselessly. 

“I don’t know…I’ve never really thought about it before today.”

“Exactly,” Keith returned. “So you do nothing. Look—you know Lance, he talks a big game but he’s sensitive. Don’t go bombarding him with your messy dream crush if you don’t actually want something.”

He had a point. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Lance in any way, and Keith was right. Deep down, Lance was a feelings kind of guy.

Shiro couldn’t help reanalyzing Keith’s advice. “So wait, if I _do_ have real feelings for him, you think I should say something? Has he said anything to you—”

“Oh no, no.” Keith was quick to interrupt. “Don’t get me involved in this high school, does your friend like me bullshit. I’m not gonna do it.”

“I don’t even know if he likes men!” Shiro whined. “What if I say something and it makes him really uncomfortable?”

Keith sighed explosively. “Lance likes dudes, okay, but that’s all I’m gonna say! That’s it!”

Shiro laughed, waving him off. “Alright, I can work with that.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, once again blowing his bangs out of his face. “The things I do for you,” he griped. 

Shiro smiled, finishing off the remaining water that hadn’t been lost to the floor in his hysterics. 

“Thanks for the advice,” he offered. 

Keith looked at him then sternly. “I was serious about before. Don’t hurt Lance’s feelings.” 

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. He knew very intimately how protective Keith was of his friends, but this was Shiro’s first time being on the other side.

“I’ll do everything I can not to.”

It seemed to be enough for Keith, who nodded, before shedding his jacket. Summoning his own bayard, he moved to the middle of the room. 

“Well, come on, you obviously need back up today.”

+

That night, Shiro dreamt of Lance again. 

They were in bed like before, but this time they were both somewhat dressed – Shiro in loose sweatpants and Lance in underwear and an oversized tee-shirt.

Shiro’s tee-shirt.

“You should wear my clothes more often.”

Lance grinned, snuggling into his side. “I’m not really into the whole _swimming in fabric thing_ but it does make a good nightie.” 

Shiro smiled, sliding his leg between Lance’s thighs, hiking one up over his waist so that he could run his fingers up a silky calf.

He loved the way Lance fit against him so perfectly – like they were made for each other. 

Pressing his hands firmly against Lance’s lower back, he rolled them into a more comfortable position. 

“What do you want to do for breakfast?”

Lance hummed into his chest, eyes still closed as he thought.

“That new café on 7th street opened up, the little trendy one. I heard they have bottomless mimosas.”

“I could do mimosas… We don’t have any plans later, right?”

“Nope. Let’s get brunch tipsy!” Lance sat up, suddenly awake and interested, sliding his leg over Shiro’s waist to straddle him. 

“Brunch tipsy, huh? It has been a minute…” Shiro pretended to consider, but the excitement on Lance’s face was infectious – and he’d never been very good at denying his boyfriend 

“Yeah, then we can walk around the plaza and impulse shop!” He leaned down to press quick kisses to Shiro’s face, never landing on his mouth like Shiro so clearly wanted. “Please baby, it’ll be so fun, please, please, _please.”_

Shiro laughed, finally reaching up to grab Lance’s face and pull him into a real kiss. It was sticky, with stale morning breath, but still his favorite way to wake up. 

“Mimosas and shopping sounds like a good Sunday to me.”

Lance’s megawatt smile was another favorite.

+

This time when Shiro awoke, it wasn’t to arousal, but the overwhelming feeling of warmth and affection. 

He opened his eyes slowly, instinctually reaching to where he believed Lance to be, only to be doused in the cold feeling of realization.

And just like that his lingering happiness dried up, leaving behind inexplicable melancholy.

Like Lance had done him some kind of wrong – being so wonderful and sweet in his dreams only to disappear in the unnatural florescent light of morning. 

Shiro sighed, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, leaning forward to set his head in his hands. 

Why was he dreaming of Lance like this?

A random sex dream he could write off, but this had been different. This had been domestic.

What did it mean that he could so easily see them that way? Not just sleeping together, but living together, planning weekends so casually. 

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Shiro made towards the shower, not at all ready to face the day but determined to try.

+

And so it went.

Over the next few weeks, Shiro dreamt of nothing but Lance. 

Sometimes they were tame – domestic fluff. Mostly cuddling and kissing, with one memorable dream where they went grocery shopping together, which had left Shiro bereft when he awoke and extremely confused. Who dreamt about grocery shopping? 

Other times they were not. Lance pushing Shiro back against the tile wall of the training room showers before dropping to his knees. Shiro bending Lance over the massive dining hall table to spread him open and lick him out. 

Worst of all was when it was both. Dreams that started off sweet, soft touches interspersed with giggling and open-mouthed kisses, until one of them would take the next step. A hand would slide lower, or a kiss would turn filthy, and then it was a dream that Shiro woke up aching from. 

It was one of those dreams that had him in his current predicament – heart racing, hard cock trapped under the waist band of his sweatpants, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. 

It was still late, but he sat up anyway. There was no going back to sleep after those type of dreams, not with the state of his throbbing erection. And despite the constant erotic dreams, Shiro could not bring himself to actively jerk off to thoughts of Lance – it was too far. 

After a shower so cold it left him shivering, Shiro redressed in his sweats, pulling on a long sleeve tee-shirt. He left his room quietly, bare feet making no noise on the steel floor, to head down to the kitchen. 

With no chance of sleep on the horizon, coffee was his next best choice. 

So distracted as he was, Shiro managed to make a full cup and head towards the table before noticing Lance sitting there watching him.

The blue paladin smiled. “Sorry, didn’t want to say anything and startle you. Seemed like you were in the zone.”

Shiro froze momentarily, a brief flash of his most recent dream – Lance moaning his name, raking his nails down Shiro’s back – before he moved to join him at the table.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked casually, trying to keep his tone light.

Lance smiled, but it wasn’t particularly happy, shaking his head. “Bad dreams lately.”

Shiro frowned. For some reason, knowing that Lance had been having bad dreams while Shiro was drowning in the happiest dreams he’d had in years made him feel terrible.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he offered uselessly. 

“Not like it’s your fault.” Lance waved him off, taking a sip of his tea. He paused before continuing softly. 

“Do you still have nightmares?”

Shiro had to think for a moment, trying to remember the last time he’d had a nightmare. It was a lot less frequent over the years, but they still reared their ugly head enough to be notable.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Not as often anymore. Maybe like twice a month?” 

The corner of Lance’s mouth ticked downward. “That still seems like a lot.”

Shiro shrugged. “A lot less than it used to be.”

They were silent for a minute, Lance staring into his tea mug thoughtfully, while Shiro watched him as surreptitiously as possible.

“What do you do? After?”

He considered Lance’s question for a moment. 

“It was always hard for me to fall back asleep afterward. A lot of the time I go down to the training rooms and run until I’m exhausted. Other times just taking a shower is enough.” 

He paused, considering just how honest to be. A week ago, he probably would have left it at that but now…now he wanted to share with Lance. Open up to him.

“Sometimes, I just cry until I’ve gotten it all out. That’s really the only times I wake up the next morning not feeling miserable.”

Lance looked up at him in surprise, and the relief evident in his eyes was proof he’d made the right choice to share. 

“Really?”

“I’m a big believer in cathartic crying,” Shiro laughed gently, trying to lighten the mood.

“Me, too,” Lance nodded. “Guess I should give that a try, since I can’t just climb into my mom’s bed.”

He looked to Shiro suddenly, a blush staining his cheeks. “Uhh, I mean—”

Shiro grinned. “If either of my moms were on this ship they would probably have to kick me out of their bed.”

Lance smiled back. “There was just always a lot of people at my house, you know? My siblings, their partners. My best friend practically lived with us cause her parents were kind of awful. A whole crop of nieces and nephews. I rarely slept alone.”

He trailed off, his smile fading as his gaze drifted down. 

“We’ve been on this ship for four years and I’ll never get used to how quiet it is at night. It drives me crazy. And nothing helps, not even that white noise machine Pidge made me. I just—I miss knowing there’s someone next to me. Hearing them breathing, moving around. Just like…a reminder that they’re alive.”

His face snapped up again, flushing. “Sorry! I don’t want—I didn’t mean to just _unload_ on you like this.” 

It was out of Shiro’s mouth before his brain could filter for stupidity.

“You could sleep with me.”

Startled blue eyes met his.

“Really?” 

Shiro considered taking it back only momentarily. The offer was out there now and Lance…seemed kind of interested.

“Yeah, of course. Maybe it’ll help me sleep too.”

 _Or make your dreams that much more realistic,_ his horrible brain supplied. 

Shiro shook the thought off. It was fine. He hadn’t had an _actual_ wet dream since that first night, and he could just wear his tightest underwear beneath his sweats. 

He’d be fine.

Lance smiled serenely. “That would be really awesome, Shiro.”

And that was how Shiro found himself back in his bedroom, this time with Lance at his side.

“Do you, uh—have a preference?” Lance asked, pointing to either side of the bed.

Shiro usually slept right in the middle, starfished across the entire mattress, but he wasn’t going to tell Lance that.

“Whichever works for me,” he replied, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. “I’m gonna grab a shower real quick.”

“Take your time.”

Grabbing a change of clothes, Shiro locked himself in the bathroom for the quickest shower that involved jerking off he’d ever taken. It was embarrassingly quick to bring himself off, memories of the earlier dream compounded with the knowledge that Lance was in his bed. 

Once dressed in tight boxer briefs, thick sweat pants and a tee-shirt – far more than he usually wore to bed – Shiro headed back into the room. 

Lance was laying on the far side of the bed, up against the wall, one pillow beneath his head and another wrapped in his arms. 

At Shiro’s entrance his pushed the second pillow back to Shiro’s side. 

“Oh sorry, I was just—” 

“It’s fine,” Shiro cut him off, going into the closet to pull out two extra pillows. “Take both.”

He settled in next to his guest, sliding gingerly under the covers to lay on his back, arms at his side.

Lance giggled softly. “You can relax, you know.”

Shiro let go of the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. 

“Sorry, uh—been awhile since I’ve shared a bed with anyone.”

Lance nodded, eyelids already dipping low as he looked at Shiro from his position on his side.

“Well, I’m kind of the ideal bed partner. No snoring, no blanket hogging, and I barely even move.”

“I don’t know if I can promise the same, but if I snore feel free to hit me with a pillow.”

Lance huffed a laugh, settling more comfortably, his eyes already closed. It was amazing how quickly his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Shiro wondered if he always fell asleep that fast or if it spoke to how little sleep he’d been getting recently.

Unable to help himself, Shiro rolled to face him. 

Lance’s face was lax in sleep, his usually grinning cheeks soft and smooth. His hair was messier than usual, the slightly too long strands falling into his face.

Without thought, Shiro reached out, tucking some behind his ear. Lance hummed softly in his sleep, a contented noise, and Shiro pulled his hand back as if he’d been burned.

_Good god Shirogane, he’s been in your bed for ten minutes and you’re already fondling him._

When it became clear that Lance was not going to wake from the touch, Shiro untensed, settling down but still watching his bed partner.

Lance was so beautiful, it almost hurt. Memories of his dreams, blissful what-ifs that tormented him – _that_ hurt.

As Shiro drifted off to sleep, his thoughts turned to his conversation with Keith from a few weeks ago. 

Shiro could no longer deny it. He definitely _liked_ Lance. Now he was just worried about how much.

+

Shiro was warm. Hot, almost. And while it probably had something to do with the fact that he’d gone to bed fully dressed, that was not the true source of this warmth. 

He opened his eyes to find himself spooned behind Lance, bodies pressed firmly together by the tight band of Shiro’s arm across Lance’s chest.

He tensed, taking stock of himself. One of his legs was pressed between Lance’s thighs. Lance’s head was pillowed on Shiro’s bicep – his actual pillows shoved to the side.

Mostly confusingly of all was Lance’s hand, which was laid across his own, fingers laced through Shiro’s, holding the hand to his chest. 

“Awake?” A musical voice asked him and Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. 

Of course Lance has woken up before him, nothing could ever be easy in Takashi Shirogane’s life. 

“I’m sorry, let me—” He tried to roll backwards, but a surprisingly firm grip on his hand held him in place. 

“Please stay,” Lance said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Shiro froze, before coming to rest against Lance’s back.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a cuddler,” Lance told him. “But I’m pleasantly surprised.”

At Lance’s words, Shiro relaxed slowly, until his sleepy brain attempted sabotage once more.

“Maybe you’re just really cuddly.”

The soft squeeze of his hand had him calmed before he could even really panic.

“So it’s just me you’re cuddly for?” Lance’s voice was low, and Shiro had spent enough time around him to pick up on the nuance of hopefulness. 

Wrapping his arm even tighter, he buried his face in soft, brunette hair. 

At this point there was no denying it. 

“It seems that way,” he hedged.

A quiet tsk from Lance, and the body in his arms was turning around, putting them face to face.

Shiro opened his eyes to find Lance inches away, eyes running over his face searchingly.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Knowing he was caught – he’d yet to loosen his hold on Lance, and the hand on his back had them pressed intimately close – Shiro had no choice but to nod. 

“Do you…like me?”

Leave it to Lance to shoot straight. 

Still mistrustful of his brain to mouth filter, Shiro chose to nod again.

Lance’s perfectly manicured eyebrows lifted. How he could be even slightly surprised in their current predicament, Shiro couldn’t comprehend.

Maybe Lance cuddled with all of his friends.

“Oh…” His nose wrinkled in confusion. “Since when?”

Shiro sighed, finally letting go to run a hand through his hair. “Um—I realized it a couple week ago, maybe?”

Lance did not take the opportunity that Shiro had provided him to get space, Shiro noted.

“You just suddenly started liking me a week ago?” His face was critical, and Shiro could sense a tone of disbelief.

“I’ve always liked you, Lance,” Shiro was quick to assure. “You’re one of my best friends.” 

Lance blushed, his eyes darting away briefly.

“I just kind of…realized…I liked you in other capacities as well.” He moved his hand to rest of Lance’s waist, his thumb just barely caressing a strip of skin where Lance’s tee-shirt had ridden up.

Lance snorted, amusement on his face. “That was the least romantic confession I’ve ever heard.”

Shiro laughed, the motion rocking them both slightly. 

“Would you be open to a romantic confession?” 

Blue eyes rolled upward. “Man, you are so bad at this.”

“Okay, okay. Romantic confession—got it.” 

Shiro cleared his throat, and tried to look serious, which was difficult with Lance grinning at him expectantly.

“Lance, we’ve been friends for a long time and I can never get enough of you,” he started. “You’re unfairly beautiful and the more I look at you the more I never want to stop. I keep dreaming about you and it feels so real that when I wake up and it’s not, it kills a little part of me each time. I like you. I _more_ than like you. I want you to sleep here every night so that I can wake up next to you and I have _got_ to stop talking.”

Lance was watching him with wide eyes and Shiro heard his teeth click as he snapped his mouth shut.

“Shiro…” 

“Yeah sorry, that got uh—kind of lengthy but, you get the picture.”

Lance was right – he _was_ bad at this.

Soft hands at his face pulled his attention back to Lance. 

“It was lengthy, but I liked it.”

“Yeah?”

Lance’s face was nothing short of exasperated. “God Shiro, I’ve been into you forever and I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who didn’t know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Right, what should I have said? Hey, you know my hero worship crush I used to have? Now it’s less hero and more worship, just mentioning!” 

Shiro grinned, leaning closer. “Worship, huh?” 

“Oh my god, don’t even start—You just gave me a monologue!” 

Lance pushed at his chest playfully, trying to roll away, but Shiro was quicker – grabbing Lance around the waist to haul him closer, sliding a hand up his back to cup his neck.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Shiro told him firmly.

“Fucking finally!”

Shiro had kissed Lance countless times in his dreams, yet he was still unprepared for the feelings it inspired in him.

Lance’s mouth was soft, and he kissed almost timidly, as if waiting to see what Shiro would do. Shiro was more than happy to take up the reigns – rolling them until he could rest his forearms on either side of Lance’s chest. Dipping his tongue in to slide along Lance’s smoothly, biting at his plush bottom lip.

Eventually Lance reached up to hold Shiro’s face, directing the kiss as he gained confidence in what was happening. He squirmed beneath him oddly, until Shiro found himself settled more comfortably between his thighs. 

Lance’s legs came up to wrap around his waist and it mirrored his dreams so perfectly that Shiro had to break the kiss, breathing deep.

“Fuck,” he panted into Lance’s neck. 

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before,” Lance commented with a laugh, running his fingers through the short hairs of Shiro’s undercut.

“There’s more where that came from.” He nipped at Lance’s neck, relishing the way it made him squirm. 

“I can’t wait,” he moaned, as Shiro ground his hips downward. 

Lance was in thin pajamas pants and Shiro could feel the shape of his hard cock against his own.

“Shiro,” Lance sighed, running his hands down Shiro’s back to slide underneath his tee-shirt. “Please touch me.”

That was all the direction Shiro needed. Sitting back on his heels he pulled his shirt over his head before helping Lance out of his own. 

From this vantage point he could see the flush of excitement spread across Lance’s chest, brushing his tight nipples. His cock was straining against his pants, a little spot of precum darkening the fabric. 

Lance looked up at him appreciatively, bottom lip held between his teeth, before reaching out to hook his fingers in Shiro’s sweatpants, pulling them down. 

“Cute underwear.”

“But they’d look better on your floor?”

Lance burst into giggles. “Oh my god, are we finishing each other’s sentences now?”

Shiro made quick work of his pants, before hooking his fingers into the elastic of his underwear. This was always a reveal that could go either way, and he’d encountered partners that weren’t a fan more than once.

He pushed, allowing his hard cock to hang heavy between his legs, a thick silver bar glinting at the tip.

“Holy shit,” Lance sat forward, eyes shining. “I want that in my mouth like yesterday.”

Shiro groaned at the thought. 

“Did that hurt?” Lance asked, leaning in to take a closer look, reaching out to touch without thought. 

His fingers were soft, and Shiro fought the urge to thrust into the touch. 

“Only for a minute,” he answered. “My tongue was worse.”

Lance’s eyes snapped up. “You have a tongue ring?”

Shiro shook his head. “I took it out before Kerberos, but I think the hole is still open if I tried.”

Lance tightened his hold and Shiro hissed as the feeling, looking down to see dark fingers wrapping less than delicately around his cock. 

“I’m learning a lot about you,” Lance told him, twisting his wrist and pulling slowly. Shiro clenched his jaw at the feeling, not fighting in the least as Lance placed a hand on his chest and shoved him backwards. 

Positions reversed, Lance moved to lay between spread legs, leaning down to swipe the flat of his tongue over Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro let go of the breath he was holding, reaching down to scrape his fingernails over Lance’s scalp. 

With a shiver, Lance returned to the matter at hand, licking teasingly along the vein that ran down the underside. Reaching the top, he kissed messily at the head, pulling gently on the jewelry with his teeth. 

Shiro growled, balling up his fists at his side, only startling a little bit when Lance reached up to grab his left hand, threading their fingers together. 

All the while sliding his wet, hot mouth further and further down with each pass, until he reached the furthest he could go without choking.

It couldn’t last long. 

Shiro was worked up from weeks of pining, this was literally his dream come true. Not to mention the fact that Lance was _good_ at this. Beyond the vision he created, lips wrapped tightly around his cock, blue eyes looking up at him enticingly every few seconds – he was obviously skilled at this.

With almost no warning his orgasm rushed up on him, and he barely had time to reach down and clutch at Lance’s hair.

“Baby, baby, fuck—I’m gonna—” He pulled harshly but Lance fought him, pulling back only enough to keep the head inside, taking every shot.

Shiro gazed down just in time to see Lance look up at him and open his mouth, revealing copious amount of thick, white cum, before swallowing it. 

“I’m gonna die,” Shiro panted. “You’re gonna kill me and I’m gonna be dead.” 

Lance giggled, sitting up long enough for Shiro to pull him into his lap and meld their mouths together. He could taste himself on Lance’s tongue and that was enough to have his spent cock twitching. 

_”Shiro,”_ Lance moaned into his mouth, rutting his still clothed erection into Shiro’s stomach. 

“Take off your pants,” Shiro ordered, using the moment of space to roll over to his night stand and reach inside.

He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and Lance’s eyebrows shot up.

Shiro smiled, setting it to the side. “I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Lance moved back to straddle Shiro’s waist. “Oh, I want.”

He leaned down to kiss once more and Shiro indulged for a second before pushing him up and away, pulling on the backs of his thighs until Lance got the idea. 

Shiro slid down to make room and Lance sighed as he came to straddle Shiro’s face, his cock poised above begging lips.

“This okay?” He ran his hands from the small of Lance’s back, over his ass, spreading his cheeks just a little. Like a cat, Lance pushed back into the touches. His thighs were trembling.

“Put your hands on the walls for support,” was all Shiro offered before taking the head of Lance’s dick into his mouth and sinking all the way down until his nose met a plane of muscle. 

“Oh fuck!” Lance shouted, hands flying up to slap against the wall. “Do you not have a gag reflex?”

Shiro hummed affirmatively, the sensation providing even more stimulation, as he bobbed his head.

“Of course you don’t!” Lance returned, somewhat hysterically. “Why would you?”

Amused, Shiro tried to smile, which was somewhat difficult with his lips wrapped around Lance’s cock. Reaching out to grab the lube with one hand, he used the other to cup Lance’s ass, encouraging him to thrust. 

“You want me to—” Lance hesitated.

At Shiro’s hum he pulled back slowly, before pushing in gently. He was finding a good rhythm, though still somewhat cautious, when Shiro slid slick fingers down the seam of his ass. 

Lance jumped, startled, before moaning. Pre-cum flooded Shiro’s mouth.

“Oh shit—Oh fuck, Shiro. Put your fucking fingers in me, _please.”_

It should have come as no surprise that Lance was as vocal and impatient in this as he was in everything else. 

And Shiro was only too happy to oblige – sinking his index finger into Lance’s tight hole and crooking it downwards.

Lance choked on a sob, the only warning before he was coming directly down Shiro’s throat.

He sagged, not bothering to pull out of Shiro’s mouth, and even without a strong gag reflex, there was only so much that he could take. 

Grabbing Lance by the waist, he lifted him up and over. Lance was useless, collapsing against the bed the second he had enough room, feet at the head, opposite Shiro.

“That was unfair.”

Shiro laughed, laying his hand on Lance’s stomach. 

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, both working to get their breathing back under control. 

“We definitely missed breakfast,” Shiro finally spoke. 

“I never liked breakfast anyway.”

They both giggled, before Lance finally sat up, coming to lean over Shiro. 

“Hey, not to turn this into a _what are we_ type conversation, but there’s very little chance we can go be around the others without me being obvious I had sex. I have like—zero chill.”

Shiro laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Reaching above his head, Shiro stretched his body fully – preening a little under Lance’s watchful eye. “And as far as what we are? I didn’t go into this lightly. I was serious when I said I more than like you.”

Lance grinned. “But not the other L word?”

“Hey, give me a minute, I only figured this crush thing out a few weeks ago.”

“You’re so slow, Shiro. I could have told you you were gonna love me from the very beginning.”

“Would have saved me a lot of trouble.” He reached out and grabbed Lance’s hand. “Guess we’ll just have to begin again.” 

“Together?” 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on my tumblr](http://thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [i'm on twitter now too!](https://twitter.com/thinkpinkwrites)


End file.
